Of Friendship and Lycanthropy
by RSJ
Summary: Remus finds two friends fighting. Can he help the girls accept who and what they are. And will it eventually lead to something more?


Kia Marrow sat glaring at her friend Isadora Thompson; sometimes she really couldn't understand her friend's attitude.

"You just don't understand do you?" Isadora sneered. Kia felt that on days like this Izzy could give Professor Snape a run for his money.

"For Gods' sakes Izzy you know just how much I understand..." Kia stopped as Callum Flint

entered their compartment. Callum Flint was in his fifth year year at Hogwarts just like Kia

and Izzy; and like his older brother before him, he was a foul minded Slytherin with an even more foul tongue.

"Oh don't let me interrupt you ladies." He smirked adding an extra bit of sarcasm on the

'ladies' part of his comment.Izzy growled, which to Kia's surprise momentarily unnerved the dark-haired, chiselled-faced Slytherin who even Kia had to admit was pretty damn hot and not at all as ugly as his brother

Marcus who had the appearance of an angry troll. "We were just leaving for a stroll actually." Izzy replied just as sarcastically. Honestly she really did remind Kia of Snape; maybe she was a long lost relative.

"Oh no, not on my account I hope." Flint replied mockingly, daring Isadora to continue. However Kia was not going to let Callum Flint interrupt and let Izzy win out another argument, no matter how good lookinghe was. Callum Flint was an insufferable bastard who no-one bar his fellow Slytherins liked, and even some of them weren't sure.Outside in the corridor the argument continued.

"You do remember i'm Otherkin!" Kia accused. "Well of course I do you never stop reminding me." Her friend replied. "But it's not the same, it's a past life.

You can't possibly feel that way and you definately don't understand." Isadora's voice had becopme a low growl.

Remus Lupin had agreed to return. Albus had owled him with the request, and he felt that yes, he would return.

After all, all of Harry's year had left three years ago, leaving no-one bar the teachers at Hogwarts knew of his Lycanthropy though he knew that it would be annouced at the beginning of the feast, a time when hopefully anyone with any doubts would have gotten used to the idea by the time he came to teach them.Harry had defeated Voldemort in his seventh year, barely surviving the ordeal; but now, fully recovered he had trained as an Auror whilst in his spare time setting up a Quidditch team for teenagers in his area. He had named them... The Marauders. Remus chuckled to himself thinking of it.

"James would have loved that." He'd told Harry. This was answered by the biggest grin you could imagine. He was walking down the corridor of the express when he heard two students arguing. They must be fifth or sixth year students he thought to himself.

As he neared them he could hear more of their row, and it certainly wasn't as trivial as most arguments of the first day back at school. "You remember i'm Otherkin!" The first gril accused the other. She was relatively tall with shoulder length black hair tied back and wearing a Gryffindor uniform. "Well of course I do you never stop reminding me." The second girl replied. She was shorter with longer flaming red hair that could have put a Weasley to shame. This girl was in a Ravenclaw uniform.

"Just remember you're not the only fucking Lycanthrope at this school." The first girl hissed.

At this statement Remus's head snapped up. "As you say you're Otherkin. You have the feral instincts only that's all. Unless you get bitten in this life you will never have to transform again."

"Oh and that's such a comfort to know Izzy. Don't forget their are people far worse off than you."par

"Oh yeah? Who? Where?" Kia had to admit it, Izzy had her there; she couldn't think offhand who though she'd have liked to mention herself but that would have just been selfish.par

"Exactly. So you can bog off and leave me alone. _Halfbreed_." She added for good measure.

Remus saw the anger flash in the Griffindor's eyes and decided now would be a good time to incept the two girls.

"Do you not think this might be a conversation for the privacy of a compartment rather than the publicity of the corridor?"

A man commented making both girls jump. Izzy noted his shabby clothes and the premature greyish tinge to his light brown hair. Izzy was a very observant person who liked to study people whilst getting to know them.

"And don't you think you should mind your own business?" Kia replied surprising even Izzy who had never seen Kia speak so rudely to anyone before let alone an adult.

Izzy smilied apologetically at the man who had raised a questioning eyebrow at the angry Gryffindor who showed no sign of remorse at her actions.

A tense moment followed.

"Isadora Thompson." The second girl said holding out her hand, hoping to rectify the situation.

"Professor Lupin." The man replied shaking her hand but still looking strangely at Kia who growled and pushed past him without so much as an excuse me.


End file.
